


Too Close

by fridaysblues (taemin)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Biting, Canon Compliant, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taemin/pseuds/fridaysblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun's been sleeping in the living room, but Sehun won't get off the couch. </p><p>Inspired by that ridiculous EXO Next Door scene. We all saw it, I don't wanna talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

It's past midnight when Baekhyun’s finally evicted from Jongdae’s room. "Get some sleep," Jongdae says, knuckling at his sleepy eyes as he shuts the door in Baekhyun's face.

Baekhyun's been sleeping out in the living room these past few weeks. It's annoying, not really having his own private space beyond a curtained-off corner. And being out in the communal living area means being woken up at the crack of dawn by Minseok getting ready to go for his early run, or even just the bustling morning noises of the dorm.

Then again, it's not like they're back here much these days, anyway. Rooms are for sleeping, the few scant hours they're given in between schedules. Sometimes he'll go and catch a nap on someone's bed, feigning back trouble, but really it's just so he can keep the proximity. After years of falling asleep listening to someone else's breathing, being out in the living room, listening to the muted sounds of sleep behind doors—it's just a little lonely.

There's also this to contend with: Sehun's not in bed. Or, rather, he's not in his own bed—he's comandeered Baekhyun's. He's lying there sprawled out on the couch in an ungainly position, all gangly-limbed and soft, chewing on a hangnail and watching something on his phone.

"Sehun," Baekhyun says, lifting his foot high enough to nudge at Sehun's thigh. "Go back to your room. I want to sleep."

Sehun pulls an earbud out and looks up at Baekhyun from underneath his eyebrows. "Hm?" he asks. "In a minute. Nearly finished."

"Now. I'm tired. Unless you want to sleep out here and I'll go sleep in your room instead."

"No you won't. You hate it in there," Sehun says happily, his eyes still trained on the screen of his phone. "He hasn't done laundry at all this month."

Baekhyun groans and presses his first two fingers to his temple. Of course Junmyeon hasn't done any laundry recently; he never does.

"Shit, I missed something." The grin across Sehun's face turns sly as he winds back his show with a fingertip. "You know, if you weren't distracting me, I'd be gone already."

That's it. Sehun's always been a reasonably obedient kid—at least, by Baekhyun's standards—but there's always this edge of mischief in everything he does, like he's toeing the line, waiting to see if somebody pushes him over it. But Baekhyun can give twice as good, has been doing it for _years_ , and so he doesn't hesitate at all, just swings into Sehun's lap and knocks the phone out of his hand. He leans over Sehun, poised to tickle him, one hand braced on the arm of the couch, the other on Sehun's shoulder, for balance.

Sehun's surprised enough that the smile on his face kind of freezes, and his eyes dart away from Baekhyun's face, but they don't go to the carpet, where his phone had bounced, but down to Baekhyun's pelvis, which is currently angled against Sehun in such a way that—

"Hyung," he says quietly, a deep, half-whine that shoots straight to Baekhyun's dick. Sehun's eyes bug a little as he feels it, and suddenly all the bravado's gone, a quiet sort of self-consciousness in its place.

"You're not leaving," Baekhyun says, wetting his lower lip with his tongue, considering the way Sehun's cheeks are flushing pink.

"Kind of hard when you're sitting on top of me," Sehun mumbles, and then his eyes scrunch shut for a moment as Baekhyun angles his hips forward experimentally. His mouth drops open when Baekhyun does it a second time, and on the third, he can't keep his breathing steady anymore.

"Yeah?" Baekhyun breathes. "I'm sorry, I'll get—right—" He kisses him then, a brief press of his mouth, no tongue, just long enough to feel Sehun exhale shakily into his mouth, and then he sits back. "—off."

Sehun struggles to sit up, chasing Baekhyun for another kiss, but Baekhyun muscles him back against the couch.

"Uh-uh," he says, stripping his shirt off, his elbow knocking against the back of the couch in his haste to get down to his skin. He tosses it aside, heedless of where it lands, and grabs a fistful of Sehun's shirt, daring him to make the next move. Sehun looks up at him, eyes fierce and wide, and tugs him back down into a heated kiss, his mouth open and eager and yielding against Baekhyun's.

Baekhyun's thoughts fracture into the minute details. Sehun struggling with the snap of his jeans, the way Sehun laughs right into Baekhyun's throat when he tries to pull off his own pants. Sehun's hands on his hips, his ass, his thighs. Sehun's completely naked, now, but Baekhyun only manages to get his underwear half-off, still hooked under his ass, when Sehun's pulling them back together, cocks trapped between their naked bodies.

Baekhyun tries a slow body roll, just to see what happens, and Sehun giggles, all breath and no sound, his eyes scrunching shut, and then snapping open again to look into Baekhyun's face, searching, curious, waiting for Baekhyun to take the lead. 

It's too late to do much past rutting against each other, but Sehun seems game, and Baekhyun goes at it with abandon. Sehun's so warm underneath him, every time his body surges up, into Baekhyun, one large hand cradling the base of his skull almost tenderly, splayed fingers pushing up through Baekhyun's soft hair.

Baekhyun takes hold of one of Sehun's broad shoulders and uses it to steady himself. His hips are strong from hours of dance rehearsal; he doesn't even register the fatigue in his knees and thighs from holding this position, hovering over Sehun, kissing him, wet and anxious, always moving, rocking into Sehun. Sehun's making needy little grunts every time Baekhyun pauses to breathe, or wipe the saliva off his face, and Baekhyun can't stop laughing at it all, red-faced, breathless, a little sweaty.

Sehun pushes his face into the divot where Baekhyun's jaw meets his throat and sucks, right where Baekhyun's the most ticklish. Baekhyun gasps, his hips stuttering forward, and then Sehun's coming hot and slippery against his stomach. Sehun keeps going like he knows Baekhyun's neck is a weak point, and this time he uses his teeth—just a little, a grazing scrape over Baekhyun's pulse, punctuated with the flat of his tongue, and Baekhyun moans out loud. He comes on the second bite, Sehun's laughter rumbling in his chest, even as Baekhyun searches for _just a little more_ friction, never truly satisfied.

They lie there for a moment afterwards, not looking at each other. Baekhyun's stomach and chest are sticky, and Sehun keeps smoothing his hand down the dip in Baekhyun's back, then around his ass, and back again. 

Baekhyun snorts. "Can I go to bed now?"

Sehun bites him again, in retaliation, and the spank across Baekhyun's bare ass echoes in the quiet dorm. Baekhyun rears back and looks at the twinkle in Sehun's eye and realizes he might've just met his match.


End file.
